


The Importance of Waiting

by flowersaretarts



Series: Violets [12]
Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Seduction, Teasing, Waiting, sex tease, toilet stall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts





	The Importance of Waiting

Somewhere at the café; they woke up a few hours ago, enough to finish the worst stage of headaches.  
They sit at the table and Marwood quietly removes his cowboy boot and under the tablecloth reaches for Vyv's groin, while looking straight at him like nothing happens.  
he touches him with his toes, then stops. he teased enough.  
He knows if he stops now Withnail shall get angry.  
And so he does.  
Vyvian is fully on, angered that the pleasure stopped, snapping at an innocent waiter, then rushing out to the gents'. Peter pays the waiter and tips, then with that smile  
follows Vyvian to the stall. Locks the door.  
Vyv is nearly begging to be touched, He wants Peter to do it, so he’s standing there looking aroused and annoyed and hopeful. His hands limp by his sides.  
Peter, still looking his friend in the eye, still smiling, reaches for his zipper  
Vyv swallows heavily, trembling, his Adam’s apple bobbing above his collar. He’s sweaty and breathing hard.  
when Peter pulls his trousers open, his knees nearly give way and Peter has to hold him up against the wall still smiling. one hand behind Vyv’s back to prop him up the other cupping him.  
he leans in until he’s pressing against Vyv, slowly stroking him.  
The ache in his balls is growing and his fingers are shaking where he’s wound them into Peter’s sleeve.  
Peter’s a tease.  
Vyv likes it hard and fast and rough, so when Peter catches him off guard  
he takes his sweet time and makes Vyv wait. makes his sweat and pant, makes his skin crawl, makes him beg  
Vyv cries, sometimes starts to sob on each breath because he hates it  
hates being teased, but he can’t tell peter this  
because he’s reduced to whimpers.  
Vyv is nearly out of his mind. he’s wet and hard and shaking  
and he opens his mouth  
"please"  
peter shakes his head and ducks his face against Vyv’s neck.  
he’s still stroking; pulling slowly. Vyv’s thrusting up into his hand, shaking  
“please, please let me come. please”  
and peter, he kisses Vyv’s neck, bites at his collarbone  
working Vyv until he shakes and swears and moans.  
he comes over peter’s hand with his face buried in peter’s thick hair…  
Someone walks in. A pair of scuffed shoes visible under the door.  
They’re in the only stall, and they’re standing there. They hold their breaths.  
The shoes move away, there’s the sound of a man at the urinal.  
They look at each other and smile. Vyv’s eyes a wet and his cheeks are red.  
his still trying to control his breathing and peter has his hand resting on vyv’s belt  
the other is behind his back, holding him up. he’s aroused and smiling and so so cute  
and he knows that he’s not going to be coming for a long time.  
because Vyv’s using toilet paper to clean them both up, and he’s doing his trousers up  
and he has that look on his face the one that peter knows well.  
It’s the one that means that he’s got something planned  
poor peter has to wait, calm himself down so they can leave;  
drive home he knows he’s going to get it, he’s trembling a bit and his hands are shaking and  
he’s excited but nervous...  
Vyv’s going to make him pay for making him wait.  
and when they walk out of the loo; the hand on the small of his back propelling him out the door and over to the car brooks, no argument.  
he’s excited and nervous, driving as steady as he can manage to.  
and vyv’s just sly stroking his own knee, rubbing his mouth with his thumb, tapping his feet. what will he do first?  
will he kiss peter? kiss him in a flurry of lips and tongue and teeth? biting his mouth, making him moan?  
he’ll put his hand in peter’s lap, make him drive home, his cock hard on, just rubbing him slowly. he’ll act like he’s got nothing planned as retribution.  
But then, when Peter is freshly showered and sitting on the lounge with his book, Vyv will tug it out of his hands...


End file.
